Much Ado About A Turnabout
by OneMorePerson
Summary: An Apollo Justice fic based on the Shakespeare play, where misunderstandings and tricks lead to love. Klavier/Ema, Apollo/Vera, with not so subtle hints of Phoenix/Edgeworth. No prior knowledge necessary.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, here it is. My first chaptered fic, and it isn't even my own plot. So, as a disclaimer: 'Plot belongs to Shakespeare, characters to Capcom.'**

**I apologise now for both the horrible summery and the horrible adaptation; the charaters just seemed to fit. I usually don't ship Apollo/Vera but it suited what I needed perfectly. I'll also apologise for the time it will take me to update, and I think that's about it. Enjoy.**

"So remind me again why we're here." The red clad attorney addressed his young companion.

Trucy grinned back at him, bouncing happily. "We're celebrating!"

"Celebrating what?" Apollo responded sceptically.

Confusion briefly clouded the young magician's features. "I'm not sure. I'll have to ask Daddy."

"Will he know?"

Trucy tapped her chin thoughtfully. "I doubt it."

Apollo leant back in his chair, sighing. He wasn't quite sure who had arranged this little 'get together' in a dubious sort of bar, or who had decided it would be a good idea to invite Trucy. Thankfully, Phoenix's fatherly concern seemed to stretch far enough to prevent certain members of the countries law enforcement buying a fifteen year old girl alcohol. Said members of law enforcement, now arguing over the jukebox, contented themselves by plying her with enough fizzy drink to ensure that nobody at the Wright Anything Agency was going to sleep for a week. It didn't seem to be bothering them however, Phoenix and his pink clad 'friend' from Europe had got involved in the discussion, and there were "Objections" and snackoos flying everywhere.

…

"And so, in conclusion, it is neither vain nor conceited to want to listen to your own music, and as such….."

Ema turned to glare at the blond prosecutor, who apparently had failed to realise that particular conversation had ended a long time ago, and they were now listening to a slightly bizarre track of Ema's own choosing.

"Hey, fop, are you still talking? Nobody's listening."

"Fraulien Detective, you're still here?"

"Only while there's such excellent conversation to be had." She responded sarcastically.

"I'll have you know that there are many women of much pleasanter dispositions who find my conversation riveting." He scowled.

"Oh lord, you know he's drunk when he starts using big words." She addressed this to the two men behind her, neither of whom where distracted form their conversation.

"I'm sorry, am I becoming hard for you to understand." Klavier grinned evilly. "If it helps I could talk really slowly, so you can keep up."

If he didn't expect the drink Ema poured on his head, he definitely anticipated her overly dramatic, angry exit. Soaking wet, and looking forlorn, he skulked over to join Apollo and his excitable assistant, sinking wearily into the worn faux leather seat. He had decided to ignore Ema's earlier comment that the fetching shade of moss green clashed with the particular orange of his skin. She wouldn't think she was so funny when he had her put on corpse watching duty every day for a month. There would be no more cadavers walking around on his watch.

"Umm, Mr Gavin, why are you glaring at Detective Skye?" Trucy and Apollo were staring at him in a worried manner, and he hastened to flash them his trademark grin, sweeping his hand through his hair dramatically.

"I'm not. So, Herr Forehead, how goes the defending?" The other two shared a knowing smile, inwardly laughing at the abrupt change of subject. "Not subtle enough, huh, okay, tell me about your love life."

He knew it would be hard to fool the pair, who whenever he came up against them in court seemed to display such acute senses of perception. What he hadn't expected was that they would be quite so easy to read. Apollo instantly flushed such a deep shade of crimson he would put a tomato to shame, while Trucy dissolved into a silent fit of hysteria, smothering her laughter in her cape.

Klavier knew he had hit the jackpot. "Herr Forehead! You DO have a love life." He clapped his hands together excitedly, causing him to somewhat resemble a small child, and soak his companions.

Trucy could no longer stifle her giggles, and she dissolved cackling onto the grimy table. "Polly's in luuuurve!" She spluttered out, before her speech receded into hiccups, and she was left gaping frantically for breath.

Klavier faked affront. "But Herr Forehead, we're sworn bachelors together."

Apollo appeared too embarrassed still to manage anything beyond a sub-audible mumble, so Klavier was forced to wait in suspense while Trucy reclaimed her absent oxygen. At last, breathless, she managed to communicate her secret with some degree of coherency.

"Polly….is in love…with…..Vera Misham!"

To say Klavier was stunned would be, well, wrong. He paused thoughtfully, trying to recall exactly why the name seemed familiar to him.

Trucy picked up on his confusion. "Y'know, Vera, Polly's client. Your brother poisoned her…."

An unidentifiable emotion clouded Klavier's face, and Apollo elbowed Trucy hard in the side. "Ah. Yes. Vera. Misham's short daughter."

The break in Klavier's humour was quickly forgotten as he proceeded to taunt Apollo mercilessly over the object of his affections. He quickly passed over the fact she didn't speak, and moved to minutely examining every element of her girlfriend potential. The teddy bear garb was an item against her, but he was eventually forced to concede that the stripy socks were a quirky character trait. Eventually, the trio were worn nearly to silence.

"Still, there are prettier girls." Klavier couldn't resist one final dig.

Apollo rose to the provocation magnificently. "Where?" He declared angrily.

Klavier smirked. "Well, everywhere, of course. Take the fraulein detective for example. There could be a very attractive women buried beneath all that hostility. At least she has character."

Again, he chose to ignore the suspicious look Trucy gave him, as Apollo rallied to his beloveds defence, as it was an attorney's job to do. Klavier felt he could safely ignore the tirade that followed, so he allowed his attention to wander around the room. The bar was unsurprisingly deserted; the only other occupants were Detective Skye, and the two older men, one being Wright and the other apparently was a prosecutor. Worryingly, Wright appeared to be sitting on his knee, though Klavier thought it would be better for his sanity if he put it down to a trick of the beer.

He tuned back into the conversation Apollo was carrying, which appeared to have subsided into self pitying ramblings. "…..and once the trial was over, and I wasn't so worried about defending her, I realised that she was special, and that actually, I couldn't bear that she was poisoned, and that I wasn't fine."

This was a big admission from the little defence attorney, and so he decided to give it due consideration. He pondered for some time, not noticing when the other group joined the party. He was brought back to reality when Ema shoved him to the side, and squeezed onto the bench next to him.

Wright was smirking, and his friend, whose name escaped Klavier, cracked a wry smile, as Trucy outlined her master plan. It seemed to be presented in minute detail, but in actuality, what it boiled down to was quite simple. Wright would invite Vera to the Wright Anything Agency, where Apollo would ask her out. The simplicity seemed to escape the Wrights however; Phoenix was nodding enthusiastically (or about as enthusiastically as he could muster) while his daughter directed her co-conspirators with military efficiency. Apollo seemed resigned to the schemes of his unorthodox family. The pink prosecutor appeared mildly amused, but unsurprised, confirming the theory that he knew Wright of old and Ema had been swaying unsteadily from side to side for a while now, suggesting that she was simply drunk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, I think I should probably apologise _again _for the tidal wave of typos in the last chapter that totally slipped my notice. Thankyou to everybody that reviewed, and with out any more ado, on with chapter two. (I so did not just write that).**

The visitor's room in the detention centre was not a place Klavier was in a habit of frequenting. As a prosecutor, one of the many privileges afforded to him was the use of the interrogation rooms to question detainees. Today, however, he was a civilian, and so he was forced to queue for a brief time slot in front of a thick glass screen like all the other boring members of the public and harassed looking defence attorneys.

Just as he thought he could read no more leaflets with his face on the front endorsing the police, or just generally begging people to behave themselves, his name was called. Aware that he was required to uphold a certain public image, he sauntered across to the small yet imposing white door, appearing as unperturbed as his shaking nerves would allow. Klavier Gavin was afraid of nobody.

Few people were aware that he hadn't visited his brother since his first conviction, for the murder of 'Shadi Smith'. He was still so angry. Angry at his brother, and angry at himself. How could he have failed to notice his brothers slow decent into evil. But he knew there would be a time when he needed answers, and that time was now.

Klavier had met many people who had spent time in prison. Some of them looked weak and sickly, their spirits broken. Others looked hardened, roughened around the edges. Kristoph had not changed. He was still so coolly self confident, so imposing. All traces of the madness revealed in Vera's trial had vanished, hidden once again behind the presentable façade that was Kristoph Gavin. They hadn't even confiscated his nail polish.

"So, Klavier, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"The truth." His response was blunt; he would waste no more breath on the man who had betrayed him, indirectly or not.

Kristoph chuckled, glasses glinting menacingly in the harsh, detention centre lights. Klavier had long believed his brother to be a different person when you couldn't see his eyes. He could lie with his eyes.

"How many times have I heard that?" Kristoph shook his head, gesturing vacantly. "Why did you do it Mr Gavin? Why did you kill my poor dear sweet so and so? Why don't you just relieve my boredom and tell me what is happening in the world."

Bemused, Klavier none the less began to talk. He described cases he had been taking, making sure to mention every guilty verdict. He talked about the Gavineers last tour, about the magic how he went to see on Trucy request. He recounted the party; his impromptu soaking and Apollo's love life. Remarkably, this bit seemed to interest Kristoph the most. Well, Apollo had been his junior. And Vera was his victim, so they were both connected to the ex-defence attorney. On the other hand, Kristoph couldn't exactly be described as a romantic.

The discussion couldn't bend Klavier from his purpose however. "You haven't answered my question. Why? Why did you do it?"

Kristoph's face twisted into a strange sort of grin. "Why so you think?" He leant closer to the glass, as Klavier involuntarily did the same. "I'm evil, Klavier." He laughed out loud at that.

"I cannot hide what I am."

Klavier turned, and left the room without a word. He refused to shudder in front of the brother he once looked up to. Sinking into the worn sofa in the waiting room, he put his head in his hands and fought back the torrent of emotions that threatened to overwhelm him. A few deep breaths were all it took for his happy face to return. After all, he was a performer.

…

Spending an afternoon in the detention centre questioning petty crime suspects was not on the list of Ema's favourite things to do on a hot summer afternoon. It wasn't even close. In fact, it was probably on the list of things she _really, really _didn't want to do. Sometimes she hated her job. Still, the vending machine in the guards' office sold snackoo's, and she had got to be bad cop, so it wasn't all bad.

She had tossed a coin with Detective Gumshoe, recently returned from paternity leave after the birth of his second child, for threatening rights. She had won, so she spent the afternoon brow beating pick pockets, while the bumbling detective offered up sympathy rather unconvincingly. He had drawn the line at shoot the solicitor, much to the relief of the poor attorney, who still bore the markings from Ema's snack assault.

Interrogation was great for relieving stress, so much so that when she quite literally bumped into Klavier Gavin on the way out, it didn't seem all that annoying.

Klavier was dressed casually in a loose white shirt and blight jeans. Seeing him out of purple was quite shocking, and if you didn't know him (but who didn't?) you could quite easily mistake him for his brother. _Mistake him for his brother_.

Ema feigned surprise. "Mr Gavin! Do they usually allow you out of your cell like this?"

Confusion flooded his face, but Ema didn't allow him time to respond. "Have you seen your brother recently? I swear that clown gets more orange every time I see him. Mind you, you're looking fairly tangerine yourself. Bad fake tan job?"

Klavier bristled at the assault on his cosmetics, but tried to disguise it, and maintain the appearance of his brother. "I'll tell him you said that." He responded awkwardly.

Ema laughed. "Oh, do, he'll only complain about my incompetence as a detective."

"I don't think you're incompetent." Klavier responded dropping out of character.

Ema chose to ignore it. "Well, no, you wouldn't. It was my amazing science that led to you being revealed as Mishams murderer."

"But what about my- Klavier's prosecuting?"

She smirked. "Nothing without science."

Klavier pouted. "Was too!"

"Was not." Ema frowned. "Err; I think we got that the wrong way round."

They both looked embarrassed at their brief detour into childishness, Ema fidgeting on the spot, and Klavier examining his nails.

Ema broke the silence. "We never mention that again."

Klavier looked relieved. "Deal."

"Anyway, see you, fop." Ema sashayed out through the door, pausing to wave coyly at the stunned Klavier.

When he finally closed his mouth, it was several seconds before Klavier could speak again.

"……bitch!" His voice seemed to have acquired a whiny quality, and the pout had grown to diva-like proportions.

"She knew it was me? She knew it was me all along."

"She insulted the tan."

…

Morning in the prosecutors office had something of a routine to it All the prosecutors who weren't in court that day would gather to be assigned their cases, along with any detectives in the vicinity at the time.

That morning, Klavier was stretched idly across one of the larger sofas, chatting to an older detective who seemed to be a magnet for gossip, something Klavier would never admit to having a passion for. Ema was there too, leaning against a wall. Unsurprisingly, she was snacking. She never seemed to be talking to anyone, and only now did Klavier realise how lonely that must be. Mostly through an intrinsic sense of curiosity he had stolen her personnel file; she had little family, just a sister who was still in prison. He knew she ate lunch alone, lived by herself, and dined out with Wright and his family only occasionally. Not that he cared.

"……and do you know what I heard earlier?" With a start, Klavier broke from his reverie, to tune back into the conversation. "Apparently, Detective Skye is annoyed with you again."

Though it was a recurring event, this time it provoked Klavier to anger. Though she knew nothing of it, she had inadvertently rejected the olive branch he was going to offer, admittedly out of pity. All sympathy he had felt for her was swallowed up by his misplaced pride.

"And Klavier, if you could take the murder in Park Lane, with Detective Skye in charge of the initial investigation?" The chief prosecutor could have won the award for worst timing by a landslide. It was all too much for Klavier.

"Is there _nothing _else you could give me?" He spat.

Bewildered, the Chief Prosecutor fumbled his notes, unsure how to deal with the brief diversion from normality. Eventually, after leafing through entire files of messy scrawl, he shook his head, unsure of the irate prosecutor's reaction.

"Nothing? No insurance fraud? No tax evasion, no high treason? No copyright infringement? No dog-napping? Loitering? Panty snatching? Is there nothing you could give me where I wouldn't have to deal with _her_?"

The last word was practically a shout, and it was still echoing as he stormed from the room, door banging behind him. He left too soon to see the tears well in Ema's eyes; quickly dispersed by her good humour. He also missed the quaver in her voice as she explained it away with a joke.

"It must have been the one about the fake tan.

He definatly didn't know that as soon as she was safely in her own car, there was nothing to stop the tears flooding freely.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thankyou to all the lovely people who reviewed!  
_Rahh Gumba Foo: I love him too. I just had to do it :p Guess who the mother is!_  
I think the romance may actually be starting in this chapter.**

To say the slight blue haired girl sitting on the sofa at the Wright Anything Agency looked awkward was an understatement. A huge understatement. "It's just a spot of rain…" world destroying meteor shower kind of understatement.

Vera looked to be on the verge of passing out, and any slight movement on the part of her companions caused her to jump about a foot in the air. She clutched an ice pack to her head, on a spot where a very red looking lump seemed to be growing. Apollo had in fact warned Trucy about Mr Hat, and the trouble her was liable to cause. Trucy took his words to heart, and instead produced the murder weapon in their latest case from her panties instead.

Actually, Vera was improving drastically. Today she had caught the bus to the office entirely under her own steam, and had exhibited a remarkable amount of bravery until blood stained knives began appearing out of Trucy's undergarments. Actually, she had caught Apollo by surprise as well, but he would strenuously refute the allegation that he had screamed like a girl.

"You're just in denial, Polly!"

"I'd only be in denial if I was in Egypt."

"…"

"That joke really didn't work in print, did it?"

Horrible puns aside, Apollo was having quite a difficult time forming understandable sentences. Or for that matter, any sentences at all. He and Vera made quite a pair. He was so caught up in his embarrassment, he completely failed to notice Trucy's scheming smile. Phoenix caught it, and having seen a similar look so many times before, he politely excused himself to join Edgeworth in the kitchen. He made no attempt to stop his daughter from attempting whatever disastrous scheme she was planning. Trucy was a law unto herself, and besides, she was good for relationships. Not that 'Mummy Edgeworth' would agree.

"Vera, Apollo fancies you!" Trucy blurted out, before Apollo's hand was even half way to his assistants mouth, in that charming, childish way that is usually followed by the statement "Will you go out with him?"

In this case, Trucy left Apollo to do that bit for himself. This he dithered and delayed until Trucy smacked him around the head with a plate of plastic spaghetti conveniently left lying around.

Vera simply sat and blushed so badly the two men, who wandered in from the kitchen at the sound of the drama, were discussing frying an egg on her face.

Trucy continued to beat Apollo until he staggered away from her promising desperately that he would say it, if she would leave him the brain cells to do so.

"V-V-Vera, w-w-would you l-l-like to go for c-c-c-c-c-c….."

"Coffee?" Wright supplied helpfully.

Apollo nodded dumbly, incapable of finishing the sentence himself.

The only response was a small thud; the rest of the group exchanged glances as an unconscious Vera slid onto the floor. Wright moved forward to pick her up, but she was already coming round, still blushing as furiously as ever.

"Odd." Edgeworth murmured. "I thought fainting was an absence of blood in the brain."

"Yeah," Wright clarified "it's all in her face."

While they were having this charming conversation at Vera's expense, Apollo had helped her to her feet, and she was nodding willingly to his quiet conversation, though she still seemed too embarrassed to talk. After what seemed like enough smiling and nodding to last both of them a week, Apollo stood up and started towards them.

"We're going out!" He announced jubilantly. "Next week, for coffee."

He couldn't stop grinning, and Trucy did a mini victory dance, right in the middle of the office floor. For a minute, Wright looked as though he was going to join in; thankfully he chose to retain his dignity, and instead slapped a high five with his daughter.

…

Life at the Wright Anything Agency had returned to normal (as normal as it could get, anyway) when Ema poked her head around the door.

"Ema!" Phoenix greeted her cheerfully. "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"Shouldn't you be at work?" Was Apollo's rather blunter response.

"The fop threw a strop." Trucy burst out giggling at the rhyme, and showing no signs of stopping, Ema was forced to continue over her laughter.

"He says he won't work with me, and everybody else is in court so I took the day off."

"Err, are you actually allowed to do that?" Apollo puzzled.

Ema shrugged. "What do I care, it's on Gavin."

"That's our girl!" Grinning, Phoenix threw his arm around Ema's shoulders and dragged her into the kitchen for a cup of tea.

Trucy turned to Edgeworth, and began to show him some of her newest (and bizarre-est) magic tricks. Everything had been carefully arranged to give the lovebirds some privacy, Wright explained.

Ema scowled. "Uh, love…."

"Not much for the romance, huh." He grinned.

"Not anymore. I'll be a spinster for the rest of my life. I don't think I need anybody. " She smiled sadly up at him.

"That doesn't sound fun." He mused.

She laughed. "I used to have the biggest crush on you, you know."

"I don't think we would have worked out." He joked.

"Not with Mr Edgeworth in the picture." She teased back.

He pouted, and passed her the mug he was holding. They were quickly joined in the kitchen by the Mr Edgeworth in question, who must have smelled the tea.

"Yuck, tea bags." He grimaced, only partly in jest.

"Buy your own tea then." Wright complained.

They passed a contented hour in idle banter, until Ema's phone sounded an all too familiar jingle, prompting knowing smiles from both men.

"What." She snapped into it.

"Well get somebody else to do it."

"_Anybody _else." She mocked the speaker on the other end of the line.

"I hate you." She hung up, snarling.

"I have to go." She informed her friends, doing her best to maintain a degree of civility in her voice. "It seems the fop can't last three hours without me after all."

Everybody gathered to see her off, and as soon as she was out of ear shot, they turned in, identical devious smiles on all their faces (well, most of them; Vera had drawn hers).

"It's perfect!" Trucy clapped her hands together.

"They do rather complement each other." Edgeworth observed.

"I believe the agency has a new client." Phoenix smirked.

"Uh, I hate to spoil the moment," Apollo broke in, "but, how hard is it going to be to get them together?"

"Impossible." Trucy sang.

"That's what makes it fun." Phoenix rubbed his bands together, animated at the thought of the games to come.


	4. Chapter 4

**This will be the last chapter for a while, I'm afraid, but I WILL update as soon as I have computer access again.  
_EdwardsSoul101: I love you too :D  
_**

"What is it with all my friends?"

Sulking, Klavier threw himself into his ridiculously expensive chair in an overly dramatic, rock star like manner. He snapped at a scruffy, vaguely familiar looking detective to send him his file, dismissed the unfortunate man and turned his stereo up as high as it would go.

"I mean, there's Herr Lurrrve. He and I were happily single, and then, achtung, what does he do. He falls in love. He's not even as attractive as I am. And he definitely doesn't have my roguish charm……"

His running commentary on every though that flitted into his head was interrupted by a large bang and a gust of wind as his office door flew upon. Startled, Klavier fell straight out of his chair and wound up sprawled on the floor in a rather undignified heap. From his newly acquired position opposite the ceiling, Klavier couldn't see the people at the door, so he reasoned chances were they could not see him either. So there really was no need to draw there attention to his brief normality deficiency.

He could vaguely hear shouting above the pounding music, but he couldn't catch any of the words. The silence, when it came, seemed un-natural, and nobody spoke, or moved for a long moment as they regained their senses.

It seemed right that the piercing voice that shattered the peace was Apollo's. "Who listens to their own music 24-7 anyway?"

"Who else?" Wright's ironic tone cut across the room. Unseen to Klavier, he and Edgeworth were having a fit of silent hysterics, directed at the pair of personalised boots sticking rather conspicuously from behind a pile of files.

"So he isn't here." Apollo again. That man seemed to have no volume inhibitor. Well, they said opposites attract; Vera didn't speak at all.

"That's irritating; Ema said he should be here."

Feeling rather awkward, Edgeworth addressed Wright stiffly. "And didn't you say earlier Ema is in love with Klavier." The prosecutor finished his revelation with an embarrassed cough.

Klavier would have fallen over, had the laws of gravity and carpentry not prevented it. Ema? In love with him? Impossible!

"It's true!" Apollo chimed in. "She says she can barely breathe when he's near her." He clutched his chest to demonstrate, and Phoenix smacked him around the head with a file.

"And will she tell him." Rather too late, Edgeworth began to relax into the role.

"No!" Apollo rubbed his head, and cast a wary look at his mentor. "She says she would rather die." He leapt sideways after this statement, but Wright merely rolled his eyes.

"She couldn't possibly tell him anyway. He would torment her horribly. He'd use it as leverage to make her bring him coffee, and generally do all his dirty work."

Ever the protective father, Wright chipped in. "He's not worthy of her anyway. She could do so much better."

"But it's him she loves." Apollo protested.

"And she'd prefer to suffer in silence forever then ever tell him." Edgeworth lied through his teeth, having been on the receiving end of Ema's affections for a large portion of her teens.

Phoenix was grinning, clearly enjoying himself. "You showed us that letter she wrote him, though."

Edgeworth nodded, playing along. "Yes, Gumshoe found it on her desk. She confessed everything to him, and then she tore it up, and scattered the pieces.

Klavier barely restrained the objection that seemed determined to fly out. On the other side of the room, Phoenix was having the same problem; his pointer finger was quivering millimetres from Edgeworth's nose.

The prosecutor shuffled sheepishly. "Yes, well, I…..err…..had Gumshoe collect the pieces and stick them back together!" He finished triumphantly.

"Some Demon Attorney" Phoenix muttered.

Klavier was too caught up in his confusion and surprise to realise the obvious explanation for the contradictions. Having met the man, the idea of Detective Gumshoe gluing a love letter together on the instructions of a domineering boss seemed perfectly plausible, and as to why the three men had chosen to hold their conversation in his 'obviously' empty office, the thought never really occurred to him.

Meanwhile, the three men had beaten a hasty retreat and had ended up spread on the floor outside Klavier's office, splitting their sides.

"D'you think he fell for it?" Apollo managed through his laughter.

"Hook, line and sinker." Phoenix's hat had become slightly lopsided and Edgeworth, the first to regain his composure, reached over to straighten it.

"But will it work?" He questioned.

Phoenix gave him an infuriatingly know-it-all smile. "Undoubtedly."

…

"Impossible!"

Klavier had yet to pick himself up of the floor; he was so wrapped up in his shock.

"Absolutely impossible. She hates me."

He thought about it some more, a look of deep concentration etched across his face.

"At least she pretends to hate me. Who'd have thought it? The fraulien detective is in love with me. Ha."

"I so would not tease her about it. No, maybe I'll prove them wrong and love her back. She could be quite lovable. Her constant snacking _is_ quite endearing. And she gets that cute little smile on her face when she uses science. She's even cute when she's mad. Maybe that's why I like to make her angry."

"Oh dear."

"Oh dear oh dear."

"Ich liebe sie"

"I'm in love with Ema Skye."

"Oh dear."

It seemed there was a late entry for the worst timing award. A full five seconds after Klavier had come to this revelation, the object of his affections stormed through the office door and came to rest about a foot from his position on the floor, hands on hips.

"Hey, fop." She loomed over him, taking advantage of the fact she was currently taller then him. "I got that file you 'requested'."

He grinned, and sprung to his feet with ease, shortening the distance between them considerably.

"Ah, Fraulien Detective, meine Liebe, however can I thank you for your trouble?"

She looked at him blankly. "Don't bother, if it was hard I wouldn't have done it." With that, she spun on her heel and left.

Sighing contentedly, Klavier slumped back into his chair. "That had a double meaning. If it wasn't hard, it was easy, and easy is good."

He was pleased with his deductions. "Yup, she definitely loves me."

**This chapter should have the best line ever in it, but it just didn't fit contextually. So here it is:  
Benedick: "No, the world must be peopled."**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back by popular demand. Well, one person wanted me back, anyhoo :p. I spent the last three weeks in Canada, and it is absolutely beautiful. I want to live there. So I'm sorry for the delay in updating, and on with the story.**

It was a beautiful day. The birds were singing, the sun was shining, the cadaver was decomposing. Wait; that last bit wasn't good.

"PEOPLE, GET ME A BODY BAG!" Ema bellowed.

At once, several new police officers jumped to it, terrified of their superiors fearsome reputation. At first she had attempted to dissuade the rumours. No she hadn't tried to kill Klavier Gavin; no she had never _actually _thrown acid at anyone. In time, however, they became pretty useful in making sure her orders were followed to the letter.

Happy with her work, she settled back to watch her scurrying subordinates, whilst keeping a wary eye out for any forensic scientists out to steal her thunder. Gavin had been known to call them in just to irritate her, but it appeared today he hadn't bothered, which was both pleasing and surprising.

Unbeknown to her, two little girls intent on mischief were huddled in conference with a sheepish looking Detective Gumshoe.

"So all you have to do is go over and tell her that we're talking about her." Trucy was bouncing on the spot. "Got it?"

"Got it, pal!" The large detective shuffled away self consciously. He wasn't particularly scared by Ema Skye; he'd known her when she was still little and happy, it was just Wright's daughter that worried him. She took after her father.

"Hey, Ema!" He heralded her, breaking into a jog as he approached. "That magician girl was talking about you!"

"Trucy?" Ema mused. "What was she saying?"

"I don't know pal, she just told me to….."

"…"

"Nothing, pal." He slunk away, metaphorical tail between his legs.

Curiosity roused by the flash of a blue cloak behind one of the bushes, Ema crept over; pausing when she got within ear shot of the conversation. The least she could do was throw them off her crime scene.

"No, she's far too proud for that." Trucy paused to check Ema was listening. "And too moody."

Vera took her cue, stuttering. "B-b-but are you sure Klavier is so in love with her."

Ema clapped both hands over her mouth to stifle her gasp. Klavier was not in love with her. No way. He hated her. Didn't he?

"That's what Polly said."

"And did h-h-he want us to tell her?"

"He wanted to, but I talked him out of it. Can you imagine what she would say? She might cause some serious damage." Only the wish to hear more prevented Ema from protesting. She wasn't _that _bad.

"D-d-doesn't he deserve some love though?"

For once, Trucy sounded quite serious. "I can't think of anyone who deserves it more. He's had such a rough time of it. And he's so pretty."

Ema could practically see Trucy melting through the leaves and she couldn't quite ignore a pang of jealousy. She quickly chided herself for being so ridiculous: jealous of a fifteen year old girl.

Trucy carried on. "Anyway, Ema's far too proud to ever admit having feelings for him, even if she did."

"He is a nice man." Vera's confidence was growing.

"He's lovely." Trucy grinned. "And so talented. But Ema's hated him for so long I think she's incapable of seeing any good in him. She'd laugh herself silly if she knew Klavier loved her so much. Anyway, when are you going out with Apollo?"

Obviously it was a question she knew the answer to, but Vera blushed furiously and began to stammer again. "T-t-t-tomorrow."

"Yay!!" Trucy bounced up and down, clapping her hands together. Then she and Vera hastily retreated, leaving Ema to her thoughts.

The most predominate emotion was anger. "I am NOT proud."

She stuck her bottom lip out, pulling a particularly sulky face. "Do they think that badly of me? I wouldn't laugh at him. It's nice that he cares. And maybe – maybe I could love him back. Couldn't I? He's defiantly easy on the eye and it's not like he's ever actually mean. I bet he could be quite nice given the chance. He's always nice when he wants something."

Ema paused mid tirade. When he wanted something, he would use a certain tone of voice that managed to be pleading with out being whiney. And if that didn't work, he would sneak up behind her and wrap his arms around her waist. The feeling of his hard body pressed against hers gave her tingles. Nice tingles.

"This is not good." Ema muttered to herself, snack bag emerging with incredible speed. "I love him. I love that no good, irritating, remarkably sexy fop. And he loves me back."

For the first time in a long time, Ema returned to work smiling.

…

"He doesn't look like he's in love."

"I don't know. He defiantly looks less orange." The Defence Attorney turned to his companion and mentor.

The pair were speaking in hushed voices, pressed to the wall outside a certain prosecutors office, peeping in through the open door.

"How does that prove he's in love?" Phoenix puzzled.

"Maybe he's washed his fake tan off?"

The older man broke into guffaws that had to be hastily stifled by Apollo's hand.

"Seriously," Apollo continued "Ema hates his fake tan."

"Okay, I take you point." He nodded his acquiescence. "He's in love. Hopefully we've made the world a brighter place." He grinned sarcastically.

"Or at least a little safer." Apollo's answering grin was uncharacteristically wicked.

"Speaking of safer, I went to visit somebody today." Phoenix's face was suddenly grave."

He took Apollo's silence as encouragement. "Kristoph."

"Oh." As ever, Apollo became closed off when his old mentor was mentioned. "Why?"

"Actually, it's a funny story. He wrote to me."

Surprise flitted across Apollo's face, as Phoenix carried on his story. "He said he had some information concerning you."

"Me!?" Apollo choked on the word. "Has he taken out a hit on me or something?"

An ironic smile crossed Phoenix's face. "Nothing like that. He said he had some information for you, if you were serious about Vera." He paused. "Are you serious about Vera?"

Apollo baulked at the suddenness of abruptness of the question. "Well I-I-I think so…."

The other men continued to recount his tale, as though Apollo had never spoken. "He said Vera is in love with him and has been for some time."

Apollo physically flinched at the words. "N-n-no. She can't be. It's not possible. He's….evil." He was shaking his head as he spoke, turning greener by the second.

"I wouldn't believe him either. He said she has been visiting ever since her trial. At first she wanted to know why, as we all do, but now, now she seems to care for him. I left him without accepting his claim, but I couldn't be sure. I spoke to one of the guards."

"And…."

"And he gave me this photo."

Phoenix passed the photo to Apollo, who scrutinised it intently. The slightly crumpled image showed a blurry but definitely blue haired woman, in a long black coat entering the detention centre. The picture was poorly lit, so he could make out no other identifiable features, just the sweep of her long blue hair. Never-the-less, it was enough for Apollo already roused suspicions. He coloured, his expression clouded, and before he could explode, Phoenix pulled him away from Klavier's open door, from where the faint strains of a love song could be heard.

Phoenix, with some difficulty, dragged an immobile Apollo out onto the street in front of the prosecutors' office, where they met a grinning Trucy.

Trucy tipped forward onto her toes and winked at Apollo. "I just walked your Vera home." She giggled.

At these words, Apollo could no longer keep a hold of the intense anger building inside him. My Vera, your Vera, everyone's Vera!" He exploded; chords of steel rasping with strain.

Trucy exchanged a bemused look with her father. "But Vera never leaves the house…."


	6. Chapter 6

**It's been such a long time since I updated. I'm sorry, I had so much work I had to avoid doing. So now I'm back at school and have less free time to waste, I thought I would write another chapter. This one's more serious (for me) and I'm not sure it turned out right but I quite like it.**

"So many bad guys, so little time." With a world weary sigh, the Chief Detective slid into his (swively) chair.

"Tell me about it, pal." Detective Gumshoe had sold his office chair to his neighbour in order to pay for instant noodles, and so he was forced to stand while the chief detective complained about life, the universe and everything.

"I mean, every wannabe evil doer has a masterful plan of some sorts." In his mind, the chief detective saw himself as a metaphorical Batman, thwarting the plans on the extremely evil with a finesse he simply did not possess.

Meanwhile, the metaphorical light bulb stuttered into life above Detective Gumshoe's head. "That reminds me, pal." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I heard about one of those masterful plan things earlier."

He paused for effect, and so the Chief Detective cut his pay. Forlornly he continued. "I heard that Kristoph Gavin is meddling in that pointy kid's love life."

This didn't have quite the impact Gumshoe had intended it to have.

"…"

"…"

"Err, why?" The Chief Detectives face was a picture of confusion, a reflection of Gumshoes own face.

"I dunno pal, maybe he's bored."

…

"What is it you want, Detective?" The elegant pink clad man turned to glare at the large detective, who somehow managed to look insignificant cowering in the doorway. "Stop loitering and say it." He turned to Wright, who was spread out on the sofa, and rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Sir." He broke off to stare at Apollo, who was shaking in his chair, seething with silent rage.

"Err, is he alright, pal."

"Now, Detective!"

"Oh, sorry Sir. The chief sent me to tell you that he has uncovered a dastardly plot."

Edgeworth sighed. "Not again. And what does he expect me to do about it?"

"Well I, I mean he, thought you might like to question the suspect."

"I tell you what Detective, why don't you question him, and bring the report back to me."

"Well you see Sir…."

"Detective, as you can see, I am very busy. Could you possibly defer your wild goose chases until a more convenient time?"

"Sorry Sir." Gumshoe shuffled backwards out of the room, his concerned eyes never leaving Apollo.

Vera preferred her entrances to have the least impact possible and so she crept into the room as Gumshoe opened the door to leave. As such, the clumsy detective tripped over her and the whole room turned to look anyway. Blushing furiously, she flinched when Trucy bounded over and threw an arm around her shoulders.

"See Vera's here now, Polly, no problems." She paused as Apollo began to shake his head. "Um, no problems, right?"

"I don't know." Apollo spat. "Can you think of any Vera?"

Vera's blush deepened in confusion and Trucy tipped her head to the side quizzically.

"What's going on Polly?"

"Tell me; tell me how I'm ever supposed to date this girl when she's in love with a MURDERER?" He shouted the last word, once again seething with anger.

"That's what Kristoph told me." Phoenix wearily nodded his support.

The whole room exploded into a flurry of action. Trucy shrieked, Vera fainted, Phoenix doubted, Edgeworth moved to catch Vera, watching Apollo with concerned eyes. Apollo turned and fled the room, disappearing into the Kitchen.

…

The scene to which Klavier and Ema arrived was a desperate one. Phoenix and Edgeworth were attempting to revive Vera and a stricken Trucy was crying in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Vera!" Ema rushed to the small girls' side; she had grown fond of her during Vera's stint in hospital.

"Mien Gott! What has happened here?" Klavier turned to the tow men crouched on the floor, but it was Trucy who answered.

"Polly said he wouldn't go out with Vera. He said she…she…."

"She what?" Klavier prodded gently.

"She's in love with Kristoph." Trucy sobbed.

Klavier's face clouded at the mention of his older brother. "Who told him that?"

"I don't know. He just said…." She dissolved once more into noisy tears.

"I did." Phoenix's voice was harsh and his expression challenging. "Kristoph wrote to me."

"ARE YOU STUPID?" Everybody flinched at Klavier's explosion. "You would believe something that lying bastard said?"

Quietly, Ema moved to his side and rested her hand lightly and unobtrusively on his shoulder.

"Where's Herr Forehead?" He spat.

"Gone. Out of the fire escape." Trucy's tears had subsided but her tone was still bitter.

"Scheiße! Okay, you two take Vera home." Klavier's inner prosecutor was once again emerging.

"I'll look for Polly." Trucy piped up.

"Gut. I will tell him that Fraulien Vera will not leave the house. Ever. Then he will be sorry." The expression on Klavier's face was twisted into a strange sort of triumph. He was planning his revenge on Apollo, but it was his brother's face in his head. Ema caught it, and she put a gentle hand on his arm to restrain him as he turned to leave.

"Apollo is our friend, Klavier."

He turned to her, startled by her sudden closeness. Her eyes were bright with tears, and he cheeks were glistening. Concern flooded through him, and he caught her small hand in his own, pulling her too him. His large frame wrapped her in a hug, holding her tight and letting her cry into his shoulder.

"Shhhh." He stroked her hair, holding her as she sobbed. "Don't cry."

At last, she pulled back from him, and peered up at his face. "Why are you helping me?" She asked; her voice thick with tears. "You don't even like me."

He laughed softly. "Ema, I love you." As both of them realised the truth in his statement, he laughed louder. "I love you more than anything."

She laughed too, happiness chasing away her tears. "Would you believe me if I said I loved you too. Isn't it strange?"

"Strange? Definitely. But why should that be a bad thing?"

"I never said it was." She stood up on her tiptoes and softly pressed her lips to his. Instinctively, he deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her up to meet him.

They stayed that way for several long moments but suddenly Ema jerked away. "You don't love me."

Concerned, Klavier didn't let her go. "With all my heart." He assured her sincerely.

"Prove it." She smiled wickedly.

Relieved, he grinned too. "Anything."

He eyes narrowed and her face darkened. "Smack Apollo."


	7. Chapter 7

**Wahey, I've finally finished the fina****l chapter. I've lost the plot a bit though, so I apologise if it seems a bit disjointed. Thank you very much to all the wonderful people who reveiwed and bye for now. x**

The door to the judge's chambers, though a little shorter then he was, was imposing to Gumshoe. Never-the-less he swallowed nervously and banged his large fist against the flimsy wooden door. It jumped straight out of its frame, and the detective was left filling up the doorway, staring down at the startled judge with an expression of mute panic on his face.

To say he was surprised was nothing compared to the shock the Judge got when confronted by a man mountain squeezing into his office. Quite where the Judge had found the golf club neither man knew, or were prepared to tell, but needless to say it was some time before Gumshoe could remember why he came.

It was yet more time before he could relate his story; the judge insisted on hearing every detail about the new addition to the detective's family. While he cooed over a picture of a chubby baby in a frilly orange dress, Gumshoe began a mental checklist, ensuring his argument was watertight.

"Sir," he began, clearing his throat in the manner of one preparing for a speech, "it is my belief that Kristoph Gavin has committed a crime."

The judge did have the decency to look relatively surprised – in fact he probably was.

"Well of course he has, that's why he was arrested!"

Gumshoes eyes drifted away into some other time. He was muddled now, and he had rather lost the thread of his thoughts.

"Got it Pal!" He burst out suddenly. "Not that crime; a new crime! An unprec-e-dented crime." He finished this statement on a definite note of smugness.

The judge frowned. "Well forgive me if I'm wrong, but I don't think you can just make up crimes."

"But ….but Pal! He's wrecking the course of true love!"

The judge shot straight out of his chair with deceptive agility for his age (or at least for the colour of his beard, but that had been like that for as long as anyone could remember).

"Never!? We must resolve this immediately!" He looked expectantly at Gumshoe, who made no motion that looked anything like resolving.

"Well you must talk to Mr Edgeworth immediately. He will sort this out straight away."

"Of course he will, Pal!" Beaming from ear to ear, Gumshoe set off devotedly in search of his boss.

…

"Justice." Klavier's face was shadowed with barely restrained anger as he confronted Apollo.

"Klavier." Apollo's response was cool and his face was unreadable.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" His tone was muted but deadly.

"Exposed _her _twisted game for what it was."

"Wrong!" Klavier spat, venomous now. "What you've done is destroyed an innocent girls faith in humanity. Vera will never leave the house again."

"Innocent? Kristoph Gavin is hardly _innocent._"

"Exactly!" Klavier exploded, "If you can't see that my bas..brother is behind all this… It reeks of him."

Seething, Klavier fled the room, leaving Apollo to contemplate exactly what had been said. He had barely gone when an all familiar detective shuffled in too take his place. Gumshoe started on recognising Apollo and began to back away, but it was too late, Apollo had noticed him.

"What do you want?" He asked sullenly.

"Well Pal, um, the Judge, see…." Gumshoe stuttered.

"Spit it out." Apollo griped.

"KristophGavinplanneditallandframedVeraandmadeyouhateher, pal."

"Huh?" Apollo could do nothing but stare blankly at the detective. Then he read it again.

"Oh shi…" He was cut off by Gumshoes rather pointed coughing. He quickly rephrased. "What have I done?"

He sunk into the sofa, shoving aside a lumpy object that may or may not have been used to saw somebody in half. Head in hands he regretted everything he had said, everything he had thought in the last day.

…

"_Beautiful lady…be my baby…" _Pausing mid line, Klavier let out a string of expletives and shoved his guitar off his lap. "What is wrong with me? I can't even write a song about her. Lady, baby? She's never going to fall horribly in love with me if I keep producing this rubbish."

Luckily for music fans world wide, the she in question chose that moment to waltz into the room, snacking as usual.

"Ema, you came!" Klavier's face lit up like a schoolboy and a wide grin spread across it.

She smiled warmly back at him. "Yup, I got your message." She put on a heavy fake German accent "_'Come and see me, mein leibe_._'_ And so I came, I saw, and now I'm leaving."

She turned and made to exit, but he was in front of her, blocking the doorway and generally invading her personal space.

"Not until you kiss me." He leant in towards her and she recoiled, mock horror on her face.

"Polo?" She pre-offered a packet of brightly coloured mints. He brushed them aside and pressed his lips to hers. His intensity made her gasp, and she realised he was still angry; with Apollo, with Kristoph and with himself.

Sensing her hesitance, he pulled away and stared intently at her.

"What?" She demanded.

"Why do you love me?" He questioned, the thoughtful look on his face somewhat diminished by the mischievous glitter in his eyes.

She grinned back at him. "I honestly don't know… Which of your awful, glimmerous character traits did I first fall in love with? And why on earth would you put up with me?"

"Put up with, that's exactly it. Falling in love with you wasn't exactly intentional; it was entirely against my will."

Ema snorted and threw a chocolately snack at him. He caught it good naturedly and began to chew idly, enjoying the rare peaceful moment he could hope to expect in their relationship.

…

"PLEEEEAASSEEE POLLLY!"

"Trucy, NO. D'you think I don't feel bad enough with out you trying to force blind dates on me left, right and centre?"

"Please?" Trucy pouted.

"Actually, I think it's a good idea." The disembodied voice of Mr Wright floated across from the sofa over which he was spread.

"What?!?" Apollo spun to face his feet, this being the only part of the man not obscured by the back of the sofa.

"I do. In fact, I've arranged for this friend of Trucy's to come here to meet you this afternoon. She's quite looking forward to it."

Apollo could only imagine Mr Wrights sardonic smile, but it was all too much for him. He sank to the floor, contemplating grovelling at a happily skipping Trucy's feet if that could count for an adequate apology.

It didn't, and so Apollo found himself neatly groomed and pinned down to the sofa, sandwiched between the Wrights and their prosecutor friend, all of whom had identical evil grins. All too soon, the doorbell signalled his impending doom.

Tentatively, he crept to the door, and the sight he saw there nearly knocked him flat. Vera peeped up at him through her eyelashes, looking tiny and yet so full of life, her hair still a vibrant unrealistic blue and her socks still just as pink.

"Vera!" She was literally knocked flat, but he had already caught her and was swinging her around, crying out declarations of love, and promises never to ever say anything against her ever and to be her slave for life. There was also a fair bit of grovelling, but Apollo chose not to repeat it in future retellings of the story.

In all his celebrations he failed to notice Klavier and Ema slipping in after Vera, carefully maintaining an appropriate distance between them. Trucy, however, didn't; she skipped over and grabbed them both by the hands, drawing them closer together.

"Yay!!! Now everybody's in love."

Everybody turned to look at her, their faces ranging from confusion to mild amusement.

"Err, Trucy….?" Ema began, attempting to extract herself from the young magicians grasp. "Who said we were in love?"

"Ooops." Trucy grinned sheepishly, dropping both their hands and backing away. The entire room waited expectantly (and in some cases nervously) for the pairs reaction.

It was Klavier who broke the tense silence. "Ah, but Ema, don't you love me?"

"No more than reason." The detective muttered, embarrassed.

He grinned widely. "Oh, but Herr Forehead seemed so convinced you did. However did he get so confused?"

Ema allowed herself to smile tentatively in return. "But don't you love me, Klavier?" She asked coyly, and raised her hand to her heart in a gesture that made a look so like her sister.

"No more than I should." He pouted.

"Well then, Trucy must have been lying too." She smiled ominously at the girl, who squealed and ducked behind her father.

"And I was told you couldn't breathe for loving me…"

"And they said you couldn't live if you didn't tell me….."

The pair spun on Trucy, who was conveniently hidden by Mr Wright, wearing an identical sheepish look.

"What? It's true!"

Klavier smirked. "Prove it."

"TAKE THAT!" The shout was naturally Apollo's. "I have here a song written, by you, dedicated to Ema." He paused to read the paper. "Call yourself a musician?"

"Hey!" Klavier protested, and Trucy stuck her tongue out.

Ema snatched the paper from Apollo's outstretched hand and read it greedily. "You do love me!" She laughed, and threw her arms around him. The paper fluttered to the floor, abandoned, as Klavier swept her up in his arms and held her to him.

"And you love me."

"I do." She breathed, resting her head on his shoulder. "But only out of pity."

"Oh shush." He cut her off with a kiss, and a cheer went up around the room, punctuated by wolf whistles, and remarks of 'finally'.

Detective Gumshoe, who nobody had really noticed arriving, couldn't help but join in the celebrations.

"Hey, Pal. Do you think we can have Kristoph arrested for this?"


End file.
